


Supernatural 329-340

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part gets deep and was written after I watched SPN 11x20 "Don't Call Me Shurley", which hit me on levels I didn't even know existed. I get really deep into how Sophia really feels about her life, and her decisions, as well as her feelings about Castiel and the Winchesters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Additional Note: I wrote Sophia's mother's death LONG before I ever wrote any of this, and I was shocked at how well that fits with the story here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural 329-340

_(Sophia arrives with Metatron at the bar. She looks around, noticing him.)_

Sophia: You. You did this.

Metatron: I’m human, Sophia. Remember? Your precious Castiel took my grace.

Sophia: Well, if you didn’t… who did?

Chuck: Maybe it was me.

_(Sophia walks slowly toward Chuck’s voice, slowly coming around to face him. He smiles at her.)_

Sophia: Chuck?! It’s really you!

_(Chuck stands to hug Sophia.)_

Chuck: I thought it was time you and I talked, Sophia. We need to.

Sophia: Why is HE here?

Chuck: To edit my book. Don’t worry, he won’t bother us.

_(Chuck and Sophia sit a booth away from Metatron as he works.)_

Sophia: Why did you bring me here?

Chuck: I thought it was time you and I talked one on one. It’s been a few years.

Sophia: It has. It’s been a long time since anyone has even seen proof you exist, Chuck.

Chuck: I like that you call me Chuck, rather than my real name.

Sophia: I can tell you’re not interested in being recognized as God.

_(Chuck looks uncomfortable.)_

Chuck: Chuck is fine.

Sophia: I understand.

Chuck: Look, Sophia, in a weird, abstract way, I’m kind of like your weird uncle.

_(Sophia glares at him.)_

Sophia: Amara is not my mother. I HAD a mother. She was murdered by your scribe.

Chuck: I know, and his time is coming, Sophia, and when it does, you will be at the front of the line. I promise. But right now, we need to talk about your role in all this. It’s very specific, and I need to make sure you understand what you’re doing.

Sophia: It’s not like I can back out. Ever since that prophecy, my life has been shaped to be here. I was in denial until Dean killed Cain. I thought maybe, you know, Metatron killing my mother… Fluke thing. But then Dean killed Cain, and it got real. Everything my aunt said, it all happened. She told me I would fall in love with the Winchesters, she told me that Dean would kill Cain, she told me everything. I chose this life because of that prophecy, and I intend to fulfill the promises I made, Chuck. I wouldn’t back out, even if I could. Do you know what Amara is doing to Lucifer right now as we speak?

Chuck: Lucifer made his choices.

Sophia: I know you don’t believe that, Chuck. Contrary to what everyone thinks, Luci is still your favorite, and the way he’s turned out is your fault. He trusted you and loved you more than anyone else. Did the Mark not fail him and turn him into what he is? And what about the vessel he’s in, hmm? Did Castiel choose this? Is this what Castiel said yes to? Is this what Jimmy Novak died for? Is this what Claire Novak lost her father for?!

Chuck: Castiel knew it would be dangerous. He read the warning label. Jimmy gave his body to Castiel forever, I don’t think he much cares now.

Sophia: Castiel was not thinking clearly. He believed in his brother enough to let him in, because he thought Luci could fix this. He did his damn job, Chuck. He sacrificed himself for YOUR humanity countless times, and this is how he gets repaid?

Chuck: Don’t you think I know how he’s suffered and sacrificed? Who do you think rebuilt him every time?! Sophia. Come on.

Sophia: Don’t patronize me, Chuck. Amara will kill Lucifer AND his vessel if I don’t do something soon. I need you to step into the ring with me. Please. For Luci. For Castiel. Please, Chuck.

Chuck: I’m not sure I can do that, Sophia.

Sophia: I’m supposed to be your niece, huh? Some uncle.

_(Sophia stands to walk away. Chuck tries to slam her back down into the booth, but she keeps walking. He looks confused as she looks back at him.)_

Chuck: What the…?!

Sophia: That’s right, I don’t answer to you. You don’t command me. I command myself.

Chuck: I forgot. You’re her creation, but no one’s subordinate.

_(Sophia returns to the table, grasping Chuck’s hands.)_

Sophia: Chuck, please. How could you just give up? You put in all this work and then just go on vacation?

Chuck: I’m here now, Sophia. I have to help get you ready for what’s to come. 

Sophia: I can’t even control my power right now.

Chuck: I’m here to help you with that.

_(Chuck squeezes her hand.)_

Sophia: Is this your way of getting in on the action?

Chuck: I will be in on the action.

Sophia: She wants a face to face with you, Chuck. It’s why she’s taken Lucifer. She knows you still love him.

Chuck: I know… I know.

Sophia: Are you going to give her what she wants?

Chuck: I don’t know…

Sophia: Time is running out, Chuck. You can’t just wait her out. She’s gonna kill Lucifer, and his vessel. Lucifer dying, I can deal with. His vessel on the other hand…

Chuck: I know, okay?! I have to work with you so you can beat her.

Sophia: But you’re here now. Why does it need to be me?

Chuck: I couldn’t do it myself last time. You… you can beat her at her own game. As much as you don’t want to admit it, she runs within you. That feeling in the pit of your stomach when someone hurts you, or hurts someone you love, or when things don’t go the way you want them to? That’s her. That urge to hurt, to destroy? All her. She’s in you, because she made you.

Sophia: I don’t know what you’re-

Chuck: Cut it, Sophia, I know you know what I mean. Now’s not the time for denial. I need to work with you to use that against her. You don’t even know how much power is really inside you. You have power to destroy everything I created, and rebuild it again. That’s the kind of power you have running through you.

Sophia: I have questions. My Aunt Mara predicted all of this. Was she a prophet?

Chuck: It would be impossible, Sophia- she was an Abellona. She couldn’t be. I made the prophets. I didn’t make the Abellona people. Prophets are normal humans prechosen at random. Someone with witch blood can’t be a prophet. It’s just a gift that activated when something important was supposed to happen to someone in her family. She knew her entire life that even if she didn’t have extraordinary gifts that she used daily, one day she would have powers that would activate when someone special was born- you. You gave your own aunt that purpose just by being born.

Sophia: Did you bring Castiel back all these times because of me? Because of our… “familial” bond?

Chuck: He’s important to more people than just you.

Sophia: I’m not here to argue that Castiel is loved.

Chuck: Well…Yes. I bring him back to keep you happy… Because no matter what he does to you, you still love him madly. He risks his place in heaven for an abomination that my sister created, and he keeps crawling back to you.

Sophia: Thanks.

Chuck: That came out wrong. I meant that… Well, he pulled Dean Winchester out of hell to win you back. Everything Castiel has done since has been to win you over. He faced your mother, knowing she could murder him, all to prove himself worthy of you.

Sophia: So you understand how important it is that we get him back then?

Chuck: Sophia, your problem is that you are thinking too narrow. This isn’t about saving Castiel. He may not even want to be saved.

_(Sophia becomes incredibly emotional. Her eyes flick to that vibrant purple, and her eyes spill tears.)_

Sophia: Don’t. Don’t you say that. Don’t say that to me. He did this for me. So I wouldn’t have to die. I have to help him. I’ll do anything.

Chuck: And I’ll give you all the tools you need. But you need to see the big picture here, Sophia- the fate of the Universe I created is on you.

Sophia: If you care so much about your stupid Universe, why don’t you step up to the plate?

Chuck: I’ll step up to the plate, but not yet. Come on, we have a lot to talk about. Come sing with me to get the party started.

_(Chuck stands up, walking to the stage and grabbing his guitar. He sits down, and Sophia, eyes still purple, reluctantly takes her place at the piano on stage. They start playing “Poison and Wine”, Sophia just simply knowing what to play.)_

Chuck: You only know what I want you to.

Sophia: I know everything you don't want me to.

Chuck: Oh, your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine.

Sophia: You think your dreams are the same as mine.

Both: Oh, I don't love you but I always will. Oh, I don't love you but I always will. Oh, I don't love you but I always will. I always will.

Sophia: I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back.

Chuck: The less I give, the more I get back.

Sophia: Oh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise.

Chuck: I don't have a choice.

Both: But I'd still choose you. Oh, I don't love you but I always will. Oh, I don't love you but I always will. Oh, I don't love you but I always will. Oh, I don't love you but I always will. Oh, I don't love you but I always will. Oh, I don't love you but I always will. Oh, I don't love you but I always will. I always will. I always will. I always will. I always will. I always will.

_(Chuck smiles at her.)_

Chuck: Your turn, Sophia. Sing for me.

_(Sophia is quiet for a moment, thinking deeply. Then, she begins a haunting ballad. Her emotions are clear and obvious. Chuck creates a band to play behind her.)_

Sophia: Memories fade into the silence, haunting me tonight. With hope's last breath I take this moment in, it will be the last. Then morning breaks, and the sunlight takes the pain away. Ever after never came, and I'm still waiting for a life that never was. And all the dreams I lay to rest are ghosts that keep me. After all that I've become, I am only one. I am only one. I close my eyes and bleed this empty heart of all that longs to die. When faces lie and love will falter, I'm left with only time. And time will break the dreams that take the pain away. Ever after never came, and I'm still waiting for a love I'll never have. And all the dreams I lay to rest are ghosts that keep me. After all that I've become, I am only one. I am only one. I'm on my own here, and no one's left to be the hero of this fairy tale gone wrong. As night will fall, my heart will die alone. Ever after never came, and I'm still waiting for my heart to beat again. And all the dreams I've laid to rest are ghosts that keep me. After all that I've become, I am only one. I am only one. I am only one.

_(Chuck, shaken by her emotional performance, applauds her.)_

Chuck: Sophia, that was beautiful, SO beautiful.

_(Sophia is staring at the keys, running a gentle hand over them.)_

Sophia: There’s more.

Chuck: Get it out, honey.

_(Sophia is silent, then begins a ballad.)_

Sophia: I've been believing in something so distant, as if I was human. And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness in me, in me. All the promises I made, just to let you down. You believed in me, but I'm broken. I have nothing left. And all I feel is this cruel wanting. We've been falling for all this time, and now I'm lost in paradise. As much as I'd like the past not to exist, it still does. And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here, I'm just as scared as you. I have nothing left. And all I feel is this cruel wanting. We've been falling for all this time. And now I'm lost in paradise. Run away, run away. One day we won't feel this pain anymore. Take it all away. Shadows of you. ‘Cause they won't let me go until I have nothing left. And all I feel is this cruel wanting. We've been falling for all this time. And now I'm lost in paradise. Alone, and lost in paradise.

_(Chuck is flabbergasted, his heart broken for her. Sophia is silent, staring down at the piano keys. Her tears are falling on the piano keys as she puts her fingers back on them. She begins a lullaby-type song.)_

Sophia: Watching you sleep for so long, knowing I can't turn the rain into sun any more. I've given you all that I have, now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand. Afraid you might wake to see the monster that had to leave. 'Cause you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm. You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave. So sleep well my angel. Under the ash and the lies, something beautiful once here now dies. And the tears burn my eyes, as you sit there, all alone. I just want to come home… But you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm. You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave. So sleep well my angel. Sleep well, my angel. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm. You are everything to me, this is why… You see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm. You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave. So sleep well, my angel. Sleep well, my angel.

_(Chuck’s shock is complete. The band disappears, and Sophia rejoins him in the booth. He grips both her hands.)_

Chuck: Sophia. You can’t do this just to save Castiel. This is happening regardless of the choices he’s made.

Sophia: It’s not just about him, Chuck. The prophecy said that the three men I love would live if I did this. It’s about all three of them, Chuck.

Chuck: Sophia, that’s too narrow.

Sophia: I don’t care about the rest of the Universe. I’m sorry, I know you created it and I know I should care, but I don’t. They are the only things in this Universe that I give any craps about, and I will save them. I WILL protect them. They are my only family left, and if it’s the last thing I do in this life, I will save them.

Chuck: I made them, Sophia, and I can un-make them if I want to.

_(Sophia’s features darken, and she glares coldly at Chuck.)_

Sophia: But then you run the risk of becoming my enemy, and I doubt you’re ready for that kind of a fight.

Chuck: This isn’t a fight between the two of us, but you just proved my point- she’s inside you. She dwells within you. That rage you just felt? It’s hers. I can show you how to access that power, and how to use it. You have to trust me now, Sophia. If I don’t show you how, the power will consume you and kill you, or turn you into something you’re not. Or do I need to remind you of the shell you were when you came back from Purgatory?

_(Sophia shudders at the memory. Then, she smiles.)_

Sophia: Castiel saved me then. I need to save him now, Chuck.

Chuck: He’s the reason you needed saving then, Sophia.

Sophia: Wow.

Chuck: I’m sorry, but it’s true. You went that night to protect him. He let the Leviathan into the world; it was his mess to clean up. You should have let him go alone. It was his lesson to learn, not yours.

_(Sophia is annoyed by his criticism coupled with his inability to admit his mistakes.)_

Sophia: Can we skip the part where we talk about everyone’s screw ups but yours? Or do I get to bring up how you screwed up Lucifer so bad you had to lock him in a cage in Hell to keep his mouth shut? He’s got his own axe to grind with you, Chuck, and I have half a mind to let him have at it when I rescue him from Amara.

Chuck: She can’t see you yet, Sophia. I know she has already, but you’re not ready for the real battle yet. You’ll never beat her in this condition.

Sophia: Well, we need him, Chuck. I won’t do anything until he’s rescued.

Chuck: You mean until Castiel is rescued.

Sophia: They’re in the same vessel. So, until they’re safe and sound from her torture, I make no moves.

Chuck: Can you feel Castiel right now?

Sophia: Yes… It’s our blood bond. We can feel each other’s pain, emotional and physical.

Chuck: Is he in pain?

Sophia: They both are, Chuck, and a lot of it. Come on. I know you still have love for Luci underneath it all. He’s still your favorite. It’s time for you to confront your mistakes, too.

_(Chuck is quiet. Sophia falls into silence, staring at the table. Chuck sighs.)_

Chuck: I will put aside everything as long as everyone else does. As long as you understand that this is bigger than you and Castiel.

Sophia: You misunderstand me, Chuck. Perhaps it’s because you’ve never loved anyone the way Castiel and I do, but that’s exactly what it’s about for me. I’m willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for him, because I love him, forever, no questions asked. No matter what he’s done, I forgive him, and I love him. You wired him differently on purpose, Chuck, just like Lucifer. You gave them both free will for a reason. So yes, I do understand that this is bigger than Castiel and I. What you fail to understand is that I don’t care.

_(Chuck looks pained, as if there is a large load on his shoulders that he needs to get out. He breathes deep.)_

Chuck: I created Castiel for you, Sophia. I knew what was coming for you, and I felt like I had to soften the blow for you a little. I felt like it was the least I could do to make you something, someone, who would love you. I had to find something in the Universe worthy of your love, worthy of you and your sacrifice, and it’s Castiel. He is your soul mate, Sophia. I made him exactly as he is, just for you, and I CAN understand you wanting to save him. But I gave him free will, for better or for worse. He fell in love with you on his own, and it’s that love that keeps him with you. He makes his own choices, and you may not always be able to save him from his choices. He broke out of Naomi’s mind control because his free will was too strong. He couldn’t bear to hurt Dean then because he knew, even then, that it would hurt you. He loves you more than he loves me, and I made him. I made him… to love you.

Sophia: What are you saying?

Chuck: I knew you would be along eventually, and I made Castiel for you. Metatron screwed up his words when he was scribing for me. The Bible speaks of the Righteous Man… Metatron interpreted it wrong. What I meant was that Castiel was to fall in love with the Godless Woman, who was also righteous, the woman who answered to no one, the woman who saved the world. He never translated your name, and so the error could never be corrected. Metatron’s an idiot. That’s you, Sophia. It was always going to be you. Just like we brought John and Mary Winchester together, you were planned for thousands of years. There was never anyone else for this task, and even though you had a choice, it would always have been you regardless.

Sophia: What if I hadn’t chosen this?

Chuck: It would have been your mother, or your child. Your choices shaped this, Sophia. You literally created your own destiny. That’s how powerful you are, and how powerful you have always been. The Fates couldn’t even control you.

Sophia: Will I ever see my parents again?

Chuck: You could bring them back if you really wanted to. I can show you how.

Sophia: Wait. Are you teaching me to be you?

Chuck: Well, if my sister kills me, someone needs to take my place. You are the natural choice, and you’d be next in line, anyway. You could combine both of us within you and your body could withstand it. What better way to stick it to her than making one of her own the next God?

Sophia: This is a lot to take in, Chuck.

Chuck: I understand, Sophia. Process for now, but be ready to work soon. Be seeing you.

_(Chuck disappears, and Sophia teleports herself back to the bunker. She collapses into her bed, weak from her power. She falls asleep.)_

 


End file.
